Because I Can't Stand the Thought
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper made girls swoon. He enjoyed it for some reason. But when it comes to Sonny Munroe, it’s a different story. He just can’t stand the thought that the girl of his dreams is hard to reach, that is, that's what's on his mind. *oneshot*


_A.N.: Whooo... first SWAC fic. Hehe, I really got hooked on this show so quickly. Just watched the first episode through the internet, BAM! Instant obsession. Well, when I watched the second episode, I noticed how... well, I'll just say I like Chad and Sonny's chemistry. Man, I love this show because of the comedy, and the ship is a really awesome extra. Uhmm... this fic takes place between 'Sonny with a Chance of Dating' and 'Sonny and the Studio Brat' ('cause I haven't really seen episode 10 on TV...). Sorry if it's OOC. I'm just an amateur writer in SWAC fanfiction. Read away then! XD_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance and anything in it or about it.**

* * *

Because I Can't Stand the Thought

--

Chad Dylan Cooper loved his life. He always rubbed it in celebrities' faces that he is Chad Dylan Cooper, a famous star in a tween drama, Mackenzie Falls. He always taunted others that he is amazingly handsome and has over a billion fans. He reveals he thinks so highly of himself by banning Zac Efron from ever entering the set of Mackenzie Falls. Yup, he definitely loves his life.

One perk he has in being such a celebrity was making the girls swoon. Well, he had to admit to himself he didn't chase girls much. He's more of caring for himself and knowing he's famous than that he's a magnet for girls and he might just get one out of the gazillion soon. But he still enjoyed it. He thought it came natural with the celebrity thing though. Several celebrities enjoy being crushes of their fans. He always sees that, if he even remembered his name, actor in So Random! (or as he calls it Chuckle City) who constantly hung out with another Chuckle City actor (he officially knows he doesn't remember their names) and talks about girls all the time. He positively understood it came with the territory.

But one thing didn't get him. How come other girls don't fall for the Chad charm, even if he turned it on in the highest level? Why would he care anyway? He didn't set girls to be his top priority perk in being famous. But then, there was one girl swirling around his thoughts lately, and it's bugging him crazy.

Working in Mackenzie Falls means avoiding their rival show, So Random! and their cast. He followed the rule very well. He didn't take interest in any of them, so he didn't bother to know their names, or he just quickly forgets, whatever. He always sees that blonde girl whose name rhymes with tea and starts with a letter T. The guy, who he keeps on seeing talking about girls, the guy always wearing the hat, was frequently hanging with the big guy that seemed to be his best friend in the cafeteria. And then there was a very young girl that was one he barely sees in the cafeteria. She had several pony-tailed hair and looked like she was electrified or something. Yeah, he didn't care about them mostly.

Currently, he was strutting down from Stage 2 and moving inside Stage 3. Odd really, why he would want to go to an area with So Random! actors and props abounding. He had a very reasonable explanation; he had another lesson on being a mail delivery boy with Jeff, or was it Josh? He shook his head. "Who cares?" he asked himself. Yet, he does know someone who cares.

And there she was. He saw dark brown hair bouncing lightly. Someone was humming along. He heard light footsteps. And then she was in front of him, skipping as her brown eyes hid from him, because she was looking down on the floor. Chad stopped walking with his heart racing. She got closer, and closer, and closer…

The girl raised her head and screamed. Chad was about to collide with _her_. He didn't run away. Instead, he opened his arms quickly as she skipped right to him. She crashed onto him so hard; Chad toppled over and fell on the floor. She quickly followed and landed right into his chest.

"Ouch!" she said. The girl's head rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Chad's mind was bombarded with thoughts the minute she was on him. "Please don't hear my heartbeat, please don't hear my heartbeat…" was the main thing he had on his mind. Slowly, she raised her head and Chad's eyes were locked with hers. It was a long gaze until she spoke. "Chad? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Chad still had his heart pounding crazily. No, he couldn't just let her know. "I'm going to take lessons again with Jeff…"

"Josh!"

"Whatever!" Chad remarked. He couldn't blame himself for not remembering So Random!'s cast and crew.

"Is it so hard for you, Chad Dylan Cooper, to play a part of a simple mail delivery boy?" she asked mockingly.

Chad still felt awkward in their position on the floor, but he scoffed at her. "This is different from drama and Mackenzie Falls, just so you know. And yes, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. You're finally getting it right," he added with a smirk.

The girl glared at him. "I don't want to get it right," she retorted.

Chad returned her glare. It was intense annoyance in their eyes. "Why are you even skipping like that?" He just had to ask. "That was horrible, Chad! Horrible!" he thought.

"It's for our new sketch of bunnies turning into slippers. But you won't care anyway. You don't care about our show," she said. Her voice was a step away from cold. Chad didn't like that tone.

"Well, of course I don't. You guys don't care about my show as well."

My show. It felt so good to him to say it. But that wasn't the issue right now. He hated it when he loses focus.

"Why should we? It all comes back that you don't care about our show," she told him. "And I wonder if you really did care about something," she added.

Chad didn't answer. He felt his cheeks burn hotter every second. He was expecting her to add more of her witty comebacks, but now he noticed her cheeks were tinted in pink. How could he not remember when he pretended to be Eric? He boasted off to her that he didn't care, but he actually saved her from public humiliation because he helped her. The fiasco of caring was still glued to his mind.

"Sonny?! What are you…? Chad?!"

The link between their gazing eyes broke as Sonny and Chad raised their heads. It was that little girl who looked like she was electrified. She had her hands on her hips and a very intense stare.

"What are you guys doing?!" she asked. She was jumping up and down. Seems like the cast of So Random! really has to practice bouncing. It seemed ridiculous to Chad's eyes.

Sonny scanned their awkward position and felt a pair of sturdy arms wrapped around her. Chad automatically thought they should stand up and let go, but…

"Dare I think it, I enjoyed it…" thought Chad.

His arms quickly let go of Sonny and landed on the floor. Sonny lifted her head away from his chest and proceeded to standing up, and he followed soon. They both dusted off their clothes, with the little girl still staring at them, shocked and wide-eyed.

"Zora, I didn't…"

"Watch it! I saw you two hugging each other on the floor! Care to explain?!" said Zora. So that was her name, Chad thought. He didn't like where Zora's examination on them would be going.

She eyed them from head to toe, eyes wide open. She seemed like a very hyper detective from the looks of it. She hopped closer to them. "Honestly, why can't she just walk? It's just a dumb bunny sketch!" Chad thought, perturbed.

Zora pointed a finger at Sonny. She looked horrified, which made Chad wonder why. Because she was just a little kid, why would she even be scared of her? He laughed loudly. The whole commotion is just ridiculous. "Ha! So scared of a little girl, are you, Sonny?"

Then, he felt something stomped his foot. He stared downwards and saw Sonny's sneakers on his. And the next second, Zora's finger zoomed at his nose. "Zip it, you dramatic tortoise!" she shrieked. Chad hopped backwards ("Great, now I'm doing their sketch practice," scoffed Chad inwardly) as Zora pointed her finger back at Sonny. "You interrupted the proper time for me to point at you!" she added. It bored Chad so much to wait because of the girl, and Josh, or Jeff (what is his REAL name anyway?!), didn't arrive yet. He didn't pay any more attention, until someone had to shout at him again, and he wasn't pleased at any way whatsoever.

"Face here! It's your turn!" Chad pounced in the air and stumbled a few steps. "Return to your post, soldier!" Zora yelled. He was startled; who knew the girl with static hair could be so commanding and convincing? He tiptoed back beside Sonny and Zora returned to pointing at him. It felt so awkward and… just plain weird. One thing he disregarded in So Random! were the crazy cast of theirs.

"So!" Finally, Zora dropped her fingered-detective act. "You guys cuddled until I arrived! Why, why, why, what a surprise." She sounded really sarcastic. Chad took a short glance at Sonny and she looked really embarrassed and uncomfortable. He had chills going down his spine too. Just seeing her in such a nervous state makes him nervous. "She's just a kid, Chad," he thought. "Yeah, a kid who looks like she could play with a giant crane and lift you up to Jupiter," he retorted to himself.

Zora tapped her hands together repeatedly. "First, being blinded with wrong information when you two first met…" she started. Chad rolled his eyes. She meant Sonny, because he had fooled her a lot before.

"No rolling your eyes, soldier! Need 20 sit-ups?!"

Chad shook his head as soon as the sentence ended. She looked so scary and domineering right now, even he, Chad Dylan Cooper, had to stop himself from fighting back.

"Now, as I was saying… next, going to Mackenzie Falls with him…"

Sonny was stiff as a board. Chad was sweating uncomfortably.

"Though I have to thank you for that, since I've developed an awesome power of static electricity!"

Sonny exhaled relaxingly. She probably thought it was a good idea to do that right now.

"No sighing! After, making googly eyes at each other in front of the press at Sonny's interview. Well, you tricked her and made her really angry and ruined her reputation for a bit, then you two hanging in the park trying to make each other look bad until Sonny got a video of you about fooling her and then you guys restored your reputations and hung out for some time, which I conclude is making googly eyes on each other…"

Zora inhaled deeply. Apparently, she said a mouthful and didn't stop for air until now. While waiting for her to continue, Chad didn't quite enjoy how she concluded that day. Yes, he did use Sonny, and then their reputations restored, even if he didn't want to be America's no. 1 hated puppy shover, but they didn't make any googly eyes on each other. But he had to admit, she caught his eye a lot. Still, it wasn't called making googly eyes at each other.

Zora finally resumed her talking. "And then, Nico and Grady talked non-stop about you guys going on a fake-date and that it's your faults they didn't get those smoothies, and Tawni laughing her eyes out with the blog saying you guys kissed. And now, I find you two snuggling together. Was it really a fake-date you had yesterday?! And was that really a fake kiss? Even if it said in the blog you guys did kiss but it's seemingly impossible, was that really fake?"

Come to think of it, Chad was on the same page, almost. As much as he wanted to believe he and Sonny really kissed, and that they had a romantic date together, it was all fake. He was jealous, very jealous, and the only thing that kept him sane (or controlled) was that he blogged they kissed, and he expected many fans to believe. He felt something inside him. His insides were bubbling uncontrollably. He had butterflies in his stomach.

"Look, Zora, we weren't snuggling, we weren't dating, and we definitely didn't kiss," Sonny told her. Chad expected her to shout, but her voice was so calm and sincere. She was always kind, she was always nice. Her tone even sounded really perky, naturally. Or maybe she was just as scared as he was because Zora is a very devious girl.

"Yeah," he added. "But the kiss was real. Hello, it's in my blog."

He had to be that cocky. Zora wasn't impressed at this, and she showed it when she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Sonny was more than unimpressed. She looked really fuming. "You're so unbelievable, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she yelled. Sonny grabbed Zora and paced away. Zora still had a grumpy face on as Sonny dragged her away on her butt.

--

Sonny Munroe was the girl who changed a lot in him. He always had the tendency to forget the names of the So Random! cast. Come to think of it, he already forgot Zora's name. But he remembered her name clearly. Sonny. Munroe. And that was just her nickname and surname. Allison. Sonny. Whatever her name was, he would remember it.

Next in line, they weren't making contact with the So Random! actors and actresses. When they enter the cafeteria, the closest contact they got was with their feet, when they tripped them. But when she came to their show, they were the top one of their show cast that makes contact with their rival show. And he hung out with the others too. The two clowns, Nico and Grady, spent time with him, mostly because of his car. Zora, well, when she wanted to see Sonny, and the big palooka guard blocked her, they talked. Tawni, when she told him about Sonny on a date with James. He clenched his fists with that thought.

"James… that two-timing, cellphone stealing, Sonny-stealing…"

Wait, did he just think about James stealing Sonny… as in, away from him? That's the next thing Sonny changed. She changed him. He was never jealous of anybody, never. And now, she barges in his life and makes him feel jealous? That didn't sound right to him. He wasn't jealous at others, especially less popular celebrities. He was top dog at his game.

Next on the list, she made So Random! and Mackenzie Falls less of rival shows. Even Portlyn talked to one of them. Shocker, but her peace picnic might be doing its job, without the picnic part.

And the biggest thing she did… she made him care. He only cared about himself, how he looks, how he's known. It's just him against the world. But why does she have to be the one to make him care? When she acted that she got hurt, he involuntarily lent her a helping hand. He hasn't done that before. Next, he dressed up with a weird beard to save her from public humiliation. He claimed that he just wanted to try the beard on and accidentally got tricked into saying he cares. But the truth of that, he really did.

It was a feeling that he had only towards the people he loved. He didn't talk about his family much, but he cared for them. Now, if he felt it towards Sonny, does that mean he loves her?

He hated having a crush on her. Not because of the rivalry. Not because their frenemy relationship would get ruined. Not because he doesn't want to. It's because he couldn't stand the thought that the girl of his dreams is hard to reach. That's what he thinks. And he doesn't want to lose her. It felt so wrong, that if he never had a chance with him, he might never get over it. And mostly, he'll never get over her. And at this moment, she was on his mind again.

She was on his mind again. It was stalking him so much. And the fact that he made her angry was like a shadow that he wanted to fade. He had to do something, at least.

"Hey, Chad, what are you thinking of?"

It was a familiar voice. Chad turned around and saw Josh behind him. He was pushing his mail delivery cart again. Chad shook his head and tried to take Sonny off his mind. "Well, since you've been practicing, I'll let you push the cart. But one blemish on it, no more," he threatened. Chad's eyes glistened quickly. "Wait, I get to push this cart…?"

"Yes, you do. Lucky day for you," Josh said sarcastically.

"Well then, wait for a moment. I'm just going to get something, Jeff."

Chad ran away so fast. But he halted. He took a few steps back and said, "I mean Josh." He guessed if he had to cheer Sonny up, he had to remember a So Random! crew person's name.

--

Sonny Munroe sat down on the carpeted floor of her room. She sighed sadly. Why is he even affecting her like this? He was always being such a jerk to her, on and off regularly. She guessed she wanted to see him… being nice. Like when he pretended to be so friendly, she was so happy to see he's changing a bit. But when she saw how he used the puppy, she guessed it would take more time. When he said they should hang out sometime, she felt a joyous sensation. The fake date didn't change much on her opinion, but this day made her frustrated. He might stay a conceited, big-headed guy he was since day one.

Soon after, there were five consecutive knocks on the door. "Come in," she said. She tried her best to put perk in her voice.

The door opened and in came… Chad? He held a bunch of envelopes in one hand and a box in the other. She wasn't in the mood to see him, but he had to practice for the movie.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied shyly.

"Well, I brought you some fan mail and a delivery," he said. She stood up slowly and he handed the box to her first. She took the letters afterwards and placed them on her table.

"Catch you later," he said. He was still making his voice really soft, and that made Sonny wonder. He closed the door as Sonny approached the letters. She laughed softly. There was a lot of envelopes and she didn't know where to begin.

"I'll begin with the box," she muttered. The box was well-presented. It had red wavy lines designing it, and it had a thin violet ribbon at the top. There was a small card beside it, saying "Read after opening the gift."

Sonny giggled lightly. It was such a sweet gesture, and she loved those. She untied the ribbon carefully and lifted the cover of the box. She dropped it and gasped. It was a dozen roses in a bundle. "Aw, that's so nice!" she said.

She asked herself who sent it. Sonny remembered the card after. Taking the bundle of roses out of the box, she grabbed the card as well. She opened it. She gasped again.

_Sonny, _

_I'm sorry for being a jerk today. Even if we do it naturally, I think today's not the right day for me to make you lose your temper. Accept these roses, please. I hope you like them and keep them because it's one gift I'll be giving you from a million more. C'mon, please forgive me, because I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me and you feeling down because of me._

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_P.S. If the roses dry up, call me and I'll send you another bundle. C.D.C._

Sonny placed the card inside the box and covered it with the lid. Chad Dylan Cooper actually apologized. She thought it was impossible. But with the roses and the card, she definitely would forgive him.

* * *

_What a first try. I really like Zora, so I just had to put her in this fic. The whole thing about electricity and static was derived from episode 3. I really have weird ideas, so please forgive me for that. XD Well, please R&R, and thanks for taking your time to read this very very long oneshot._


End file.
